Disney VS. Capcom: The Ultimate Fighting Crossover
Disney VS. Capcom: The Ultimate Fighting Crossover is an upcoming crossover fighting game. Gameplay Same gameplay as appeared in the Capcom Vs. video game franchise. This game also features the same old tag-based team features as it was previously use in last installment of the video games just like Marvel vs Capcom series/SNK vs Capcom series. Playable Characters Disney * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Spider-Man * Elsa * Mulan * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Aladdin * Alice * The Evil Queen * Jim Hawkins * Thor * Peter Pan * Queen Of Hearts * Hercules * Hades * Quasimodo * Frollo * Dipper * Mabel * Bill Cipher * Princess Kida * Milo Thatch * Ariel * Rogue * Wolverine * Black Widow * Merida * Rapunzel * Cassandra * Ursula * Jasmine * The Beast * Maleficent * Darth Vader * Jack Sparrow * Redd * Gamora * Venom * Rocket Raccoon * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Violet Parr * Frozone * Ralph * Arthur (Wart) * Wasp * Ant-Man * Black Panther * Blackheart * Prince Phillip Capcom * Ryu * Chun-Li * Ken * Jill Valentine * Morrigan Aensland * B.B. Hood (Bulleta) * M. Bison * Cammy White * Roll * Zangief * Captain Commando * Crimson Viper * Arthur * Tron Bonne * Zero * Karin * Poison * Sakura * Ingrid * Lilith Aensland * Felicia * Shadoloo Dolls * Ruby Heart * Sonson * Q Bee * Dimitri * Lei - Lei * R.Mika * Jedah Dohma * Claire Redfield * Leon S. Kennedy * Alice (Resident Evil) Guest Characters * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * Terra (Kingdom Hearts) * Naminé (Kingdom Hearts) * Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts) * Lili (Tekken) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur) * Nightmare (Soulcalibur) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Kyo Kusanagi (King Of Fighters) * Popeye The Sailor (Popeye) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) DLC Characters * Princess Elena * Blue Fairy * Indiana Jones * Miss Piggy * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Moana * Juri * Rose (Street Fighter) * Madame Leota * Jack Skellington * Violent Ken * Evil Ryu * Shadow Lady (Chun-Li) * Elena (Street Fighter) * Li Shang * Pocahontas * Constance Hatchaway * Chernabog * Horned King * Gaston * Akuma * Mileena (Mortal Kombat) * Phoenix/Dark Phoenix * Nebula * Tinkerbell * She Hulk * Simba * Iceman Bosses * Pete * Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) * Dragon Maleficent * Shin Akuma * Apocalypse * Nemesis * Snake Jafar * Thanos * Galactus * Oogie Boogie * Shan Yu * Syndrome * the Red Queen (Resident Evil) * Scar Unlockable Characters * Minnie Mouse * King Triton * Deadpool * Mega Man/Mega Man X * Psylocke * Fairy Godmother * Merlin * Yed Sid * Captain Marvel * Mystique * The other members of Big Hero 6 * Emma Frost * Gambit * Doctor Strange * Hsien-Ko * Jon Talbain * Guile * Captain America * Maki * Vega * The White Queen * Esmeralda * Mufasa Secret Characters * X-23 * Rumble McSkirmish * .GIFfany * Yzma * Ada Wong * Yokai * Albert Wesker * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Non-Playable Characters * The Lost Boys (Special Moves/Hyper Combo for Peter Pan) * Wendy Darling (winning pose with Peter Pan) * Rajah (Special Moves for Jasmine) * Abu (Special Moves/Hyper Combo for Aladdin) * Genie (Hyper Combo for Aladdin) * White Rabbit (Special Moves for Alice, Queen Of Hearts) * Magic Mirror (Special Move for The Evil Queen) * Pirates (Special Moves/Hyper Combo for Redd & Captain Hook) * Undead Pirates (Special Moves for Captain Barbossa) * Fairies (Special Moves for Tinkerbell) * Flynn Rider (winning pose with Rapunzel) * Haunted Manion Ghosts (Special Moves/Hyper Combo for Madame Leota) * Chris Redfield (Special Moves for Claire Redfield) * Groot (Special Moves for Rocket Raccoon) * Jack Jack (Special Moves for Elastigirl) * Yoda (Special Moves/Hyper Combo for Luke Skywalker) * Sally (winning pose with Jack Skellington) Cameos * Fiona Belli (Alice's Ending) * Hector Barbossa (Rudy Heart's Enidng) * Captain Rose (Stage) * Daniella (Stage) * Chris Redfield (Black Widow's Ending) * Mary Poppins (Cammy White's Ending) * Leo (Arthur (Wart)'s Ending) * Guinevere (The Evil Queen's Ending) * Devilotte (Maleficent's Ending) * Magica De Spell (Morrigan Aensland's Ending) * Scrooge McDuck (Poster) * Saki (Jim Hawkins's Ending) * Jubilee (Sakura's Ending) * Kermit (Miss Piggy's Ending) * Black Cat (Spider-man's Ending) * Timon and Pumba (Stage) * Terresa (Yed Sid's Ending) * Cinderella (Fairy Godmother's Ending) * Hulk (She-Hulk's Ending) * Daisy Duck (Poster) * Mal (Stage) * Evie (Stage) * Jay (Stage) * Carlos (Stage) * Uma (Ursula's Ending) * Christopher Robin (B.B. Hood's Ending) Stages Disney * Toontown * Gravity Falls, Oregon (Gravity Falls) * Neverland * Cinderella's Castle * Elsa's Ice Castle * Neverland * 100 Acre Woods * Wonderland * San Fransokyo Capcom * Suzaku Castle * Shadaloo Base * London, England * Old Temple * English Manor * China * Tokyo, Japan * Training Stage * King's Court DLC Stages * Agrabah * Pandora's Box (Street Fighter X Tekken) * Pleasure Island * Duckburg * Bald Mountain * Enchanted Tiki Room (Disney Parks) * Forgotten Waterfall * Circus (MVC2) * Cavern (MVC2) * Clock Tower (MVC2) * Haunted Mansion/Phantom Manor (Disney Parks) Unlocked Stages Disney * The Forbidden Mountain * Isle of the Lost * Beast's Castle * Halloweentown Capcom * M. Bison's Stage (SFA) * Chun-Li's Stage (SFA) * Secret Laboratory * The Spider's Web (MVC) Voices: English Version: * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Bill Farmer - Goofy * Corey Burton - Yed Sid, Chernabog, Shan Yu, Frollo, Horned King * Tress MacNeille - Queen Of Hearts * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Hynden Walch - Alice, Ingrid * Ming-Na Wen - Mulan * Kelly Macdonald - Merida * Mark Hamill - Luke Skywaker * Catherine Taber - Princess Leia * Jodi Benson - Ariel * Pat Carroll - Ursula * Susanne Blakeslee - The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Madame Leota * Kat Cressida - Constance Hatchaway * Robby Benson - The Beast * Drake Bell - Spiderman * Mandy Moore - Rapunzel * Eden Espinosa - Cassandra * Scott Weinger - Aladdin * Linda Larkin - Jasmine * James Woods - Hades * Tate Donovan - Hercules * Cree Summer - Princess Kida, Q Bee * Michael J. Fox - Milo Thatch * Johnny Depp - Jack Sparrow * Grey DeLisle - Redd, Roll, Captain Marvel * James Earl Jones - Darth Vader, Mufasa * Ryan Potter - Hiro * Scott Adsit - Baymax * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter - Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr * Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon * Jaimz Woolvett - Blackheart * Steve Blum - Wolverine * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Jim Hawkins * Renee Faia - Esmeralda * Ari Rubin - Quasimodo * Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy * Aimee Carrero - Princess Elena * Jennifer Hale - Phoenix/Dark Phoenix * Maria Canals-Barrera - She Hulk * Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool * Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington * Ken Page - Oogie Boogie * Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell * Josh Robert Thompson - Prince Phillip * Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy * Auliʻi Cravalho - Moana * Richard White - Gaston * Jason Ritter - Dipper * Kristen Schaal - Mabel * Alex Hirsch - Bill Cipher * Jamie Chung - Go Go Tomago * Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon * Brooks Wheelan - Fred * Khary Payton - Wasabi * James Mathis III - Black Panther * Andrew Morgado - Venom * Laura Bailey - Chun-Li, Shadow Lady, Black Widow * Kyle Hebert - Ryu * Reuben Langdon - Ken * Gerald C. Rivers - M. Bosion * Caitlin Glass - Cammy White * Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland * Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine, Emma Frost * Brittney Lee Harvey - Sakura * Peter Beckman - Zangief * Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper * Tara Strong - Rudy Heart, B.B. Hood, Rogue, X-23 * G. K. Bowes - Felicia * Tara Platt - Tron Bonne * Lauren Landa - Karin * Alyson Court - Claire Redfield * Jessica Straus - Juri * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * David Gallagher - Riku * Hayden Panettiere - Kairi * Jason Dohring - Terra * Willa Holland - Aqua * Meaghan Jette Martin - Naminé * Jesse McCartney - Roxas * Joy Jacobson - Lili (Tekken)* * Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon, Lilith Aensland * Cindy Robinson - Queen Beryl * Maurice Lamarche - Popeye * Lani Minella - Ivy Valentine * Sarah Sawatsky - Mai Shiranui Japanese Version: * Takashi Aoyagi – Mickey Mouse * Yu Shimaka - Goofy * Koichi Yamadera - Donald, The Beast, Cody * Takashi Inagaki - Yed Sid * Kyoko Satomi – The Evil Queen * Toshiko Sawada – Maleficent * Kujira – Ursula * Mayumi Suzuki - Ariel * Mika Doi - Alice * Sumie Ozawa - Queen of Hearts * Takako Matsu - Elsa * Eri Ito - Mulan * Junko Komiyama - Madame Leota * Takaya Hashi - Darth Vader * Masako Shirakawa - Princess Leia * Makoto Naruse - Luke Skywaker * Shinichiro Miki - Aladdin * Kaori Aso - Jasmine * Yuko Oshima - Merida * Haruhiko Kato - Jim Hawkins * Shoko Nakagawa - Rapunzel * Urara Takano - Esmeralda * Hiroshi Fujioka - Shan Yu * Shōzō Iizuka - Horned King * Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li, Shadow Lady * Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu * Kenji Utsumi - M.Bison * Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy White * Misato Fukuen - Sakura * Yayoi Jinguji - Morrigan Aensland * Hiroko Konishi - Lilith Aensland * Kana Asumi - Felicia * Minoru Hirota - Zangief * Kaoru Fujino - Mega Man, Roll * Atsuko Tanaka - Rudy Heart * Miyuki Matsushita - Q Bee, B.B. Hood * Eri Kitamura - Juri * Miyu Irino - Sora * Mamoru Miyano - Riku * Risa Uchida - Kairi * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Terra * Megumi Toyoguchi - Aqua * Iku Nakahara - Naminé * Kouki Uchiyama - Roxas * Asami Seto - Lili (Tekken)* * Kotono Mitsuishi - Sailor Moon * Misa Watanabe - Queen Beryl * Miyuki Sawashiro - Ivy Valentine * Akoya Sogi - Mai Shiranui ^Notes: Lili's French dialogue can also be used too. Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Capcom Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Disney Interactive Category:Fighting Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Vs. Capcom series Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games